The present invention relates to applicators of chemical solutions or water to human hair coiled or wrapped around a permanent wave rod, roller or curler, and more particularly to an elongated hood directly positionable over a permanent wave rod, roller or curler around which a strand of hair is coiled, for withdrawing by suction the chemical solutions or the rinse water impregnating the hair. In the course of applying chemical solutions to hair rolled around a permanent wave rod or hair curler, hair spray devices may be used to direct a spray of water, for rinsing for example, while the chemical solutions or lotions are generally applied directly from a bottle either by hand swabbing or by means of a small spray pump attached to the neck of the bottle. Conventional water spraying devices are generally in the form of a flat plate provided with a plurality of spray aperture nozzles directing water to the top of the rolls of hair, and incapable of directing water at hair proximate the scalp or at hair wrapped on the underside of permanent wave rods or hair curlers.
Some of the problems involved in conventional flat plate hair sprayers have been solved by providing water sprayers in the form of a U-shaped channel, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,720, adapted to surround a roll of hair wrapped around a permanent wave rod or curler. However, such devices do not solve the problems involved in removing by conventional means the water impregnating the hair, such as for example by toweling, or the problem of removing from the strands of hair the majority of the chemical solutions prior to rinsing, for example, or the problem of adapting a U-shaped spray nozzle to different lengths of rods or curlers or according to a different diameter of coiled hair resulting from different lengths of strands of hair coiled or wrapped around a rod or curler.